A Step on the Path
by Moo Chapman
Summary: Logan was dating Veronica when Lilly was killed, and stood with her when she stood with her dad. AU LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Mars Alternate Universe Fan fiction

Title: A Step on the Path

Author: Moo Chapman

Spoilers: All of Season's one and two

Summery: Logan was dating Veronica when Lilly was killed. And stood with her when she stood with her dad.

Author Notes: Due to popular disbelief this story has undergone a minor edit.

The pilot Chapter One

Veronica walked from the car park to the front entrance of her school Neptune High

'_This is my school. If you go here, your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires. Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie theatres, mini-marts. Or you could be me. My after-school job means tailing philandering spouses or investigating false injury claims'._

A crowd had formed around the schools flag pole, and knowing Neptune high the way she did Veronica knew that, that could not be a good thing. Veronica began to push her way through them.

"Who'd that guy rat out?" A male voice asked as Veronica pushed past and because she interested to the reply she kept her ear open to hear it.

"The bikers," Another boy answered

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" A girl asked

the crowd's focus is on a young black man, taped to the flagpole. He was naked, although his dignity was preserved by the positioning of the tape. The misspelled word 'Snich' was painted in large letters across his chest. The crowd was ringed around him."Yeah! I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!" Another young man said sarcastically

A particularly obnoxious individual stepped up to him with a cell phone camera, to take a photograph of himself with the humiliated captive.

"All right, say cheese. Smile" The obnoxious young man said holding the cell phone up and snapped the shot

Wallace swallowed hard. Veronica was unimpressed with the passivity of the crowd and with the jerk she approached them

"Move" Veronica ordered the jerk.

"Who died and made you the quee-" The jerk started but was cut off when a hand reached out and pulled the guy back

"You wanna mind what you say to my girl" Logan Echolls said and pushed the jerk back in to the crowd.

'_This wasn't the first time Logan has come to my rescue, he has made quite a habit of it in the last year. I keep telling him I don't need a protector, but I'll never stop him. He needs too badly to make up for some thing that he has convinced himself is his fault' _"You two ARE freaks." The Jerk said.

Veronica flashed a bright smile at her rescuer the turned to the young man and started to slice through the tape around Wallace's lower body with a knife that she had taken seemingly out of nowhere.

"You're new here, huh. Welcome to Neptune High." Veronica said looking up at the young man. Her rescuer stepped up and took off his shirt and handed it to Veronica who handed him the knife. Veronica wrapped Logan's shirt around the young mans waist. And Logan took over cutting the teen free.

The school bell rang, and the crowd began to disperse.

"Go Pirates!"Veronica said with mock enthusiasm and a sneer as they went.

"Thanks" he said from his spot on the flag pole. "I'm Wallace"

"And we're done" Veronica said as Logan stepped back and handed the knife back to Veronica.

"I'd take that off in the gym showers if I where you," Logan said and gave Wallace a salute "We gotta get to homeroom" he said and draped his arm around Veronica's shoulder. "Keep the shirt"

LoVe

"This is advanced placement. We expect more. It's called 'An Essay on Man' but what Pope's really talking about is faith. Right? Anybody?" Mrs. Murphy walked forward, most of the students looked board Veronica more so then mos, whose head was resting on her arms on the desk fast asleep "Did anybody complete the reading? Veronica? Veronica Mars!"

Veronica jerked upright. She wiped one eye, attempting to wake up. "Um-hum?"

"Congratulations, you're my volunteer. Pope. An Essay on Man. Epistle I." Mrs. Murphy announced and turned her back on Veronica and walked but to the front of the classroom.

"Hope springs eternal in the human breast;  
Man never is, but always to be blest:  
The soul, uneasy and confined from home,  
Rests and expatiates in a life to come." Veronica quoted

"And what do you suppose Pope meant by that?" Mrs. Murphy asked

"Life's a bitch until you die." Veronica stated, the other students giggled.

"Okay, thank you Ms Mars for that succinct and somewhat inappropriate response." Veronica returned her head to the desk as Mrs. Murphy carried on.

"I think what Pope's saying is that the thing that keeps us powering through life's defeats is our faith in a better life yet to come." Veronica didn't look convinced.

LoVe

_  
_Veronica rounded the corner of the empty school corridor with successive sets of lockers on the side between classroom doors. Miscellanies of posters decorate the walls and the fronts and sides of the lockers, including a number exhorting Pirate Pride and similar themes.

_'Random locker searches. It's the latest tactic the administration has adopted in their losing war on drugs except the searches aren't really random.'_

Standing in front of Veronica's locker was a tall, stern looking man in a suit and a deputy. Deputy Sacks, who holds the leash of a German shepherd.

_'I know when they're gonna to happen before Vice Principal Clemmons does.'_

"Veronica Mars, this should be good." Deputy Sacks said

"Veronica, will you please open your locker." Clemmons ordered more then asked. As Veronica is doing so, the dog started to bark.

"Buster," Veronica scolded the dog. The dog gave a little whine and obeyed her. Deputy Sacks looked down at the dog, disappointed by its acquiescence. Veronica opened her locker. It was completely empty save for a picture on the back of the door. It was a picture of Vice Principal Clemmons framed in a heart.

"Wow. This is a little embarrassing." Veronica said and smiled defiantly at Clemmons

LoVe

Veronica and Logan sat together at one of the tables of the school's outdoor eating area. There where apart from the world around them still and quite in the rush and noise around them. Veronica was staring at a number of students sitting and standing around a table. A pizza delivery man arrived at the table.

'_We used to sit there. At that table. It's not like my family met the minimum net worth requirement. My dad didn't own his own airline like John Enbom's,_' John held out a gold card to the delivery man_. 'Or serve as ambassador to Belgium like Shelly Pomroy's, but my dad used to be the sheriff and that had a certain cachet.' _Another boy approached the table that held Veronica's attention.

'_Let's be honest, though. The only reason I was allowed past the velvet ropes was Lilly and Duncan Kane.' _Duncan sat down at the pizza table _'Children of software billionaire, Jake Kane, she used to be my best friend and he was Logan's'_ Veronica took her eyes of the table and looked over at Logan beside her _'He'd still be over there if it wasn't for me, it's where he belongs. His dad makes twenty million a picture. You probably own his action figure.' _

'And _let's not forget Casey Gant, Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours.'_

Wallace sat down at hers and Logan's table and is unpacking his lunch "You okay?" he asked getting Veronica's and Logan's attention

"What?" Veronica asked

"You look, I don't know, hypnotized." He said trying to explain his question

"Did we say you could sit here?" Logan asked his instinctive reaction to an unknown element taking over

Wallace shacks his head and starts to repack his lunch, preparing to leave the table, Veronica read the look on his face, she had seen the same one on Logan's after he had tried to a approach Duncan that first time after choosing to stand beside her instead of him.

"Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want." Veronica said

He looks over at Logan, who gives him a crocked smile and a nod, before sits back down.

"That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole." Wallace says address both Logan and Veronica

"Well-" Veronica starts but is interrupted from behind by a head-shaven, tattooed biker Weevil,

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole?" Weevil sat down next to Wallace, deliberately getting in his face "I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer." More bikers follow, standing behind Weevil.

Wallace takes a deep breath and lets out an uncomfortable laugh knowing that he can't expect his table mates to help out against. Wallace decided to bluff his way "Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny." The bravado he was going for not completely making its way to his voice

"Yeah," Weevil not back out of the now very intimidated boys face.

"I guess we're even now. Right?" Wallace asked hopefully.

"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?" Weevil askedaggressively

"Leave him alone." Veronica ordered

Weevil turned his attention to Veronica, grinned and moved to stand over her, completely ignoring Logan's presence, Logan when have stood up and taken a swing at Weevil, consequences be damned, if it weren't for Veronica's hand sliding on to his leg. He understood that to be her 'let-me-handle-this' signal.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog, but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?" Weevil said

"So it's big, huh?" Veronica asked, Wallace looked from Veronica to the Bikers then to Logan, who had a smugly proud look on his face.

"Legendary," Weevil claimed

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. I mean Logan's big, but I wouldn't call it legendary" Veronica broke off from Weevil to look over at Logan "Sorry babe"

"Hey I know when I beat," Logan replied.

"We could go to prom together," Veronica said in a breathless tone looking back up at Weevil

Veronica's refusal to be intimidated surprised and amused him, he laughed as he looked around at his fellow bikers, one of whom was Felix.

"What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato." Veronica said mock hurrying the biker along.

"Dude, Weevil. Don't let Blondie talk to you like that!" Felix said seemingly offended on his leader's behalf

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too," Veronica pointed out.

"Ah, hell, I'll show you mine." Felix said Moving toward Veronica and Making to drop his pants Logan stood up at the same moment thatWeevil put out his arm to stop Felix, but in any event, he was interrupted by the arrival of the Vice Principal.

"Felix Toombs. What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it along. Logan Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?" Veronica smiled blandly as Clemmons moved the bikers on, Felix through Wallace a filthy look as he went. Leaving the tables original three inhabitance alone once more

"So what did you do?" Veronica asked

"What?" Wallace asked

"Why are you a dead man walking?" Logan clarified for his girlfriend.

"I work at Sac-n-Pac. Last night I was working by myself. Couple of those guys came in." Wallace explained. "They just walked right to the back of the store and started stuffing all these forties into their pockets. So I hit the silent alarm," Wallace shrugged, he didn't want these two to think the worst of him "That's when the police came"

"We don't have police here. We have a Sheriff's Department." Veronica corrected _.  
_

"He came in and took me out to where their was this other cop with the two bikers, that came in and all the others where just standing there, so I told them that the bikers paid for the beers. The cop walked in to the Sac-n-Pac and took the security tape. Then he sniffed me and told me _'To go see the Wizard'_ and to _'ask him for some guts'_"

"'_Go see the wizard'_, he said that?" Veronica asked as Logan pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to her temple

"Yeah." Wallace answered

"Congratulations, sport. In your short time here, you've already managed to piss off the motorcycle gang and the local sheriff."

Wallace shock his head realizing how truly grave of his situation really was.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter gos out to all those who demanded that I update immediately enjoy

The pilot Chapter Two

'_It wasn't always like this you know, once I had the perfect teen fantasy life. You see I wasn't completely honest before, Duncan Kane used to be more to me then my best friends brother he was actually my first boyfriend, not that our relationship lasted long. _

'_All of four weeks actually, Duncan broke up with me the same day that Lilly broke up with Logan for the fourth time. For the week it took Logan to forgive Lilly and take her back, the two broken hearted teens spent nearly every moment together. Logan was convince that Duncan would come around, he didn't.'_

FLASHBACK

"He is just so much cuter then Logan" Lilly Kane said as she flung herself down on to her bed.

"Lilly," Veronica scolded, shacking her head, sending her long locks flying.

"What's with you, Veronica? Why are you rushing to Logan's defense?" Lilly asked reaching over to grab a magazine.

"You don't see him, sometimes I wonder if you ever have." Veronica said and stood up she walked over to the chair by the vanity on which she had left her sweeter.

"You're leaving?" Lilly asked her shock and disbelief obvious in her tone.

'_You can't blame her I wasn't the same girl back then, I was sweet, meek and quiet. And I completely worshiped her'_

"You didn't see him last month Lilly, I can't sit here while you glibly plot putting him though that again" Veronica said.

"You make it sound like I enjoy it."

"Don't you?" Veronica half accuses half asks, she honestly wanted an answer to that question and Lilly could tell.

"I don't know, maybe a little" Lilly answered, Veronica had never stood against Lilly in anything, and Lilly found she really didn't like Veronica being mad at her. "You don't know Logan the way I do Veronica, he needs some more like you. Hey that's an idea"

"Lilly" Veronica was clear disappointed

"Wow, have you been taking lessons from Celeste"

'_After that day Lilly did everything in her power to throw Logan and I together, I guess something worked'_

END FLASHBACK

Veronica with Logan's arm around her shoulders headed for her lunch table, she and Logan exchanged looks when they saw Wallace already sitting there.

The two of them worked very hard on there leave us the hell alone vibe, and attacked violently warn provoked, most ever one, with the notable exceptions of the 09er's got the message and stayed the hell away. This kid was ether to stupid or just hadn't heard enough to get the point.

Logan shrugged and smiled at Veronica his hand sliding across her shoulder and down her arm until he was holding her hand and lead her to their table

They sat down together and veronica pulled an apple and a notebook out of her bag, then dug deeper in and pulled out a can of coke and handed it to Logan

"Man, you should hear what people say about the two of you," Wallace said

"Repeat a word and I'll have your head" Logan warned, pointing Wallace. 

"So then what are you doing sitting here?" Veronica asked, she had really let herself believe for a moment that she had found a friend, someone other then Logan that she could talk to, she should have known better, Neptune High would never forgive her or Logan for standing with her.

"You sat next to me," Wallace pointed out.

"This is our table." Veronica said defensively 

"And what a fine table it is." Wallace said bushing his hands across the table "What do you suppose this is made of?" He knocked on the table and mock listened to the sound the knock "Oak?"

"Look, if people are saying such awful things…" Veronica started

"Well, I figure I've got a choice. I can either hang out with the punks who laughed at me, took pictures of me while I was taped to that flagpole or I can hang out with the couple who cut me down."

Veronica grinned and looked over at Logan then at Wallace "So you want to get the PCH Biker Club off your ass?"

Wallace looked over at Logan "Can you do that?"

Logan smiled brightly in reply and let a breathless kind of laugh and pulled Veronica closer, if Wallace had known him better he would have understood that the look on his face was one of pride. It would have said with all the sedulity of a raging bull _'There's nothing my girl can't do'_

LoVe 

Veronica, Logan and Wallace were huddled around a table in the art room watching another student looking through a notebook.

"This is so twisted. I love it." The student, Corny said looking between Veronica and Logan. Most people tended to steer clear of Logan and Veronica but those who pervaded a service like Corny didn't turn them away, some of them in fact secretly sided with them.

"Well can you do it 'cause we need it fast?" Veronica asked

"Oh hell yeah, for you, oh anything. I'll even throw in the glazing gratis," Then there were others that sided with them because they wanted to see the popular kids, the so called 09er's name so because they live in 90909 zip code, be taken down a peg or two and the two of them were the only ones with the guts to do it

"Go to town. Thanks Corny." Veronica said patting the stoner on the back

"Oh my god!" Corny said shaking he head and smile at the brilliance of Veronica's plan

LoVe 

Veronica and Logan sat at a small table in the kitchen of the her and her fathers apartment, doing homework. Keith entered, dropped his bags, and looked at her and sighed loudly.

"And?" Veronica asked waiting for answer on the result of her fathers search

Keith stretched out his arms and asked: "Who's your daddy?" Logan started laughing quietly

"Ack. I hate it when you say that." Veronica said with a mock gag.

"You know what, this is important. You remember this. I used to be cool!"

"When?" Veronica demanded

"'77. Trans Am, Blue Oyster Cult in the 8-track, a foxy stacked blond riding shotgun, racing for pink slips. Now wait a minute, I'm thinking of a Springsteen song. Scratch everything, I was never cool," Keith replied

"I don't know which bothers me more, "foxy" or "stacked"," Veronica said directing to her statement to her boyfriend.

Keith has removed his jacket and searched through its pockets. "I nailed our bail jumper one hundred yards from Me-xi-co," He held out a cheque boastfully then handed it to Veronica. "Twenty five hundred bucks. No sack dinners tonight. Tonight," Keith said overdramatically doing a silly little shuffle "we eat, like the lower middle class to which we aspire, Fire up the 'bachie." Keith shuffles off right, singing as he goes. "Ya-pa-ba-pa-ba, bom-pa-da-bompa, ba-bop," Popping his head back round the corner "For real, steaks."

"This is what I love about eating here," Logan said with a truly joyful smile "its dinner theater" Veronica tried hit him for that statement but he dodged her attack, coursing her to over balance and fall in to his arms "This part isn't so bad either" He said and lend down to kiss her.

Keith found them like that five minuets later, after quickly changing "Armed father present" he reminded.

The teens jumped apart, and Logan gave Keith a quick smile.

LoVe 

The Seventh Veil is situated amongst other sleazy joints advertising various enticements in neon: Nude Girls. Dream Girls and other such things

'_After fighting with Dad over dinner about no longer looking in to the Kane case and with Logan about not tell him about it, I was glad I had another case to occupy my brain. Loretta Cancun says the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor license. This was phase one of my plan to save Wallace. Phase two would begin the next day'_

Veronica sat in her LeBaron parked on the other side of the street observing the goings on at the Seventh Vail. A sheriff's Department patrol car parked immediately outside Veronica smiled and trained her camcorder on the patrol car_  
_

Veronica and Wallace entered Neptune Highs main hall from outside and ran up a short flight of steps "Let's go." Veronica said hurrying her new friend along.

"Hey, FloJo, slow your ass down," Wallace protested but went along with the small blond all the same

Veronica paused at the top of the flight of stairs and held Wallace back to observe Casey's, whose locker was about to be searched by the Vice Principal and the deputy. Logan came ran up behind Veronica and Wallace

"Did I miss it?" Logan asked and slung an arm around Wallace's shoulder

"Just on time, you still mad?" Veronica asked, Logan shock his head in reply earning himself a smile from his girl.

Casey opened the locker and steps back.

"There you go." Casey said opening his locker believing that there was nothing in there that would get him in to troubleinside the locker was, a bong, in the form of a cherub,. Clemmons reached for it.

"Well, what's this Casey? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana"

"That's exactly what it looks like," Deputy Sacks agreed  
"Back to the office. Come on."Dick and looks around amazed, he spots Veronica and Logan

"Oh man, Casey's busted." Some random guy in the hall called out, bringing the scene to the attention of the others in the hall

Casey pointed at the threesome. "It was you?"

Veronica make a 'who me?' gesture and Logan laughed.

"Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over, okay." Casey yelled at them as he is dragged past Veronica exaggerated a yawn. He has said that before

Corny watched and then walks on, congratulating the threesome as he went. "Eeee, solid." Clearly stoner speak for good work

"You're right, that was funny." Wallace said, and it was true completely worth being dragged through the halls by a tiny blond blur

"Meet me at my car after school. Let's see if you've done your part"

"Can't we take my car?" Logan asked letting Veronica lead them away.

"And while we are at it we can spray paint a sign 'Logan Echolls did it' in the department parking lot" Veronica said sarcastically.

'_After school, I drove Wallace and Logan to the Sheriff's Department. This was phase three'  
_

Veronica and Wallace are sitting in the LeBaron, Logan who had one too many disparaging remarks about her car had been banished to the back seat. Wallace is clutching the control unit like that of his model airplane.

"You know, we could get into a lot of trouble for this,"

"Give it here," said Veronica reaching for the control unit

Wallace shock her off. "Wait. I'm gonna do it, I just thought one of us should state the obvious," Wallace hit one of the controls. It clicked.

Inside the evidence room of the Sheriff Department the bong that Veronica had made especially sparked and began to smoke.

"I wonder if it worked," Wallace asked.

A fire engine pulled up in front of the Sheriff's Department. Veronica and Wallace watched, flushed with success.

"It worked," Veronica said.

LoVe 

Veronica entered the Fire House, a couple

A couple of firemen were setting up barbells as Veronica entered the station "Hey Adam. Hey Eddie, is the Chief around?"

The Chief came up behind her. He had a large envelope in his hand. "Well if it isn't Smokey the Barely Legal,"

"I saw you in action today Phil. You were very brave. Did you make the switch?" He handed over the envelope.

"Fait accompli."

"Thank you," Veronica said quietly

LoVe 

Veronica and Logan were making out on the bed in the pool house, his hand was underneath her shirt but hadn't moved beyond rubbing her bear stomach, not many seventeen year old boys would stick with a girl that went from talking about having sex then not letting him so much as touch her for a month.

"You don't have to be so careful with me Logan,"

"I just couldn't handle it if I did something that made you uncomfortable" Logan said laying next to Veronica on the bed. "I wasn't there when you need me, baby, I have to take care you"

"You know that wasn't your fault" Veronica said stroking Logan's arm

FLASHBACK

'_It really wasn't his fault, Logan's father insisted that he go with him to some event in LA and I went to a party at Shelly Pomroy's I just wanted to show everyone their whispers and backstabbing didn't affect me'_

The party was in full swing. Couples are eating each other, drinking and otherwise being appropriately debauched as Veronica threads her way through the crowd. Veronica is being snubbed by one and all.

'_It was a mistake.'_

As she goes through the crowd, a drink suddenly appears in her hand.

'_I don't know who handed me the drink. I wish I did. It turns out it was your basic rum, coke and roofie.'_

Veronica glances around and then drinks.

_The last thing that I remember is collapsing on a deck chair,'_

Veronica came to. She was on a bed, partially covered by the bedding. She was still wearing her white party dress but her panties are on the floor. She cried silently, then stood, wiped away her tears.

_I never told my dad. I'm not sure what he would have done with that information but no good would have come of it. And what does it matter. I'm no longer that girl._

_Telling Logan had been the hardest thing I have ever done, the look of horror on his face was some thing that I will never forget, afterward he just held me in his arms and let me cry. I don't think I will ever be sure what it was I was crying about, Lilly, myself, my mom. Logan cried with me that night. We dance around the subject now. _

_END FLASHBACK._

Veronica parked the LeBaron in a spot by the dog beach. She saw Wallace flying his model airplane on the beach, she had the envelope from Phil in her hand, she got out of the car and headed for him.

"Got a present for you," Veronica said and handed him the envelope He open it and pulled out a video. He gave a huge sigh of relief and replaced it in the envelope.

"I owe you big time." Wallace said

"I had my own reasons for doing it, trust me," Veronica assured

"Oh no you don't. You really think I'm gonna let you get away with that? That might play with the masses. But underneath that angry young women shell, there's a slightly less angry young woman who's just dying to bake me something. You're a marshmallow, Veronica Mars, a twinkie."

Veronica holding the controls of the model airplane. "Okay, how do I make it loop the loop?"

_Wallace is distracted by something he can see in the distance._

"Uh, Veronica?" Wallace said

"Yeah." Veronica replied

"Your car," Veronica looked over to her car then handed the controls back to Wallace. She headed for her car. Casey is lying on the hood, a crowbar or tire iron in his hands. Three other guys were standing around. Next to Veronica's car is another SUV, Veronica stopped in front of her car. Wallace raced up behind her.

"Hey, Veronica Mars," He jumped off the car.

"Do you know what your little joke cost me?" Casey asked

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back," Casey swung the crowbar and took out a headlight. Veronica flinched. Dick grinned and twirled the crowbar.

"Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?" Casey said

"Clearly your sense of humor,"

Casey took out the other headlight

"Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having. Fun, fun, fun,"

Casey, smirked, and moved to stand directly in front of Veronica, the crowbar resting on the back of his neck. He doesn't notice the sound of motorbike engines pulling up. Veronica often wondered at how it could be that she was the only thing that she knew of that could inspire this kind of intensity in Dick.

"Uh-uh, Casey,"

Weevil and co. pulled up to the scene. Casey noticed and turned around. Weevil got off his bike as Casey headed towards him.

"What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me."

'_So that's how I ended up allies with Neptune's own Biker gang, and how the number of people in this world that I counted as friend went from two to four. But it's not exactly how my story ends. It just another beginning, I guess that's kind corny, but you know, I'm ok with that' _

End Pilot

Stay tuned for more episodes and original cases.

PS for those that asked the title of this fic comes from something I heard though I'm not where I heard it

"One step on the path can change the destination"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A step on the Path

Author: Moo Chapman

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, but I pretty sure that all of you know that.

Spoilers: Though out season One

Just a note I'm Australian, and I won't apologize for spelling Mum with a U.

Chapter three: Credit where credits due

"Another big Friday night. You got plans?" Wallace asked leaning back against lockers lining the walls

"I don't know. I might take Backup for a run or rent movies maybe, hang out with Logan" Veronica said with a slight shrug

"So your hanging at a movie stars place?" Wallace said with an obvious note of interest, clearly angling

"Actually at my place, you're welcome to join,"

"You could be hanging in a Movie Stars mansion, but you choose your tiny little apartment, Congratulations. You're officially Neptune High's most boring person,"

"Did I mention the movie might be PG-13?" Veronica with mock seriousness

"Ow! Jump back wild child." Wallace taunted

"You been talking about our sex life again babe?" Logan said appearing behind Veronica and wrapping an arm around her. Logan even now never touched her with out announcing himself. Veronica replied to this statement with the forceful application of her elbow to Logan's ribs and a sweet smile

"You two are the weirdest couple ever" Wallace said with a shake of his head

"You should have seen us before" Logan said looking down at Veronica with a expression of adoration, Veronica looked up at him with a said kind of smile

"Before what?" Wallace asked looking at his only friends in Neptune; sadness had come over them

"Just, before" Veronica said something had made her uncomfortable "What about you, Wallace? Your life still a non-stop Nelly video?" Wallace might not have known it, but Logan knew that this with a classic Veronica Mars; avoidance though wit

"Hey, at least I want my life to be a non-stop Nelly video," Wallace defended

"What do you propose?" Veronica asked willing to give up her peaceful weekend if she had to. She closed her locker

"This," Wallace produced a pink sheet of paper with the word "Blowout" on it and a number of symbols. They walk down the hall together. "I found this on the floor in gym."

"You want to crash an 09er party?" Veronica asked with disbelief

"Maybe, I don't know what an 09er is,"

"A bad idea" Logan said under his breath, Veronica gave him a dry look

"It's someone who lives in the prestigious 90909 zip code." She said looking back at Wallace

"Look. You can't even tell who's put on it. You don't know when it starts, where it is or nothing," Wallace said

"That's 'cause it's all in code. The moon tells you it starts when it gets dark…"

"Ah.,"

"…the hourglass indicates sand which means it's the beach…" Veronica looked over at Logan for conformation, which he gave in the form of a nod "the Ks and the 9s tell you it's more specifically Dog Beach" Veronica continued as they walked out of the hall and in to the sunny Californian afternoon.

"And the little eggs?" Wallace asked completely puzzled as to what that could mean.

"Friday," Veronica answered "It's in code so undesirables, which by the way is the three of us, don't show up,"

"How do you know all this?" Wallace asked, Veronica was the only person that he had ever known who deliberately went out of her way to avoid being part the 'In Crowd'

"Cause I used to be one of them," Veronica said with a sad-ish kind of tone, "and Logan practically wrote the code"

"Got most of it from Lilly actually, we have better things to do then this anyway" Logan said and pulled the flier out of Veronica's hand and throw it over his shoulder.

"We do?" Veronica asked

"Yeah, dad flow to New York this mourning and he is gonna be gone till Tuesday. You know what that means right?"

"Mega-Movie-Marathon" Veronica said with a bright smile

"What's Mega-Movie-Marathon, and am I invited?" Wallace asked

"Course you is" Logan said

"Mega-Movie-Marathon is when we hi-jack Logan's Dad's viewing room and we spend the weekend watching movies and eating junk food" Veronica said throwing an arm around Wallace's waist. "It's the most fun ever"

"I'll come by your place tonight and pick you up. Pack a bag, I'll drive us all to school Monday" Logan said

"I'll pick up the supplies and meet you at yours" Veronica said with a bright smile. There was few things in this world that Logan truly loved, that smile was one of them.

LoVe 

Veronica let herself in to Logan's place, with bags full of groceries; she had of course been letting herself in and out of Logan's place for years

"Veronica?" a very familiar voce asked and took one bag out of her arms.

"Hi Lynn," Veronica said with a smile rebalancing the bags in her arms

"All these bag, Aaron out of town" Lynn said with a smile "That can only mean one thing"

"Mega-Movie-Marathon" Veronica and Lynn said in unison.

"I'm going to start on the first lot of pizza's before Logan and Wallace get here," Veronica said and walked in to the kitchen Lynn following behind with the shopping bag.

"Wallace?" Lynn asked as they entered the kitchen Veronica put her bags down then took the bag Lynn had taken and placed it on the bench to

"Yeah, we helped out of a jam with the PCH'ers,"

"Oh Veronica you really should be careful" Lynn had a tendency to fuss over Veronica when no one was about to see it, it had always made Veronica feel special. First Lilly had chosen her then Lynn.

"I'm always careful" Veronica with a dismissive smile.

"Veronica, you wouldn't be planning to do any baking while you're here would you?"

"I could be convinced, if you try very hard, to make a chocolate strawberry pie." Veronica said reaching in to one of the four bags and taking out a package of strawberries

"You really are an angel," Lynn said and kiss Veronica's forehead.

LoVe 

"So let me get this strait, your ex was Veronica's Best friend and Veronica's ex was you best friend, who was you ex's brother?" Wallace asked as he through his bag in to the back seat

"It sounds way more complicated when you say it, but yeah" Logan said with a smile

"So how'd that happen" Wallace asked as he got in to the car

"Lilly," was all Logan said until he got in to the drivers side of the car and saw Wallace looking over at him with confusion, "Lilly got it in to her head that Veronica was perfect for me, then promptly broke up with me, she spent the next three months leaving Veronica and I alone together in one room or another. I thought it was hilarious, Veronica hated it" Logan started to the car and pointed in the direction of home "You have to under how different we all were before we lost Lilly, Veronica was," Logan pursed for a moment searching for away to describe the old Veronica "You met Meg Manning yet?"

"Cheerleader?" Wallace asked making sure it was the same person.

"That's her, you take Meg then add more pink make her shorter and about twice as sweet, and that's what Veronica used to be like"

"You kidding" Logan didn't blame Wallace for his disbelief, sometimes he even had trouble reconciling the old Veronica and the new, and he'd with her though out the transformation

"Any way Veronica decided that the only way Lilly would get off our backs is if we dated. Her plan was simple, date for a month then crash and burn, the whole public and ugly brake up on the quad,"

"So you were just faking it?" Wallace asked not really understand how that could have lead to the couple that cut him of a flag pole, framed the most popular boy in school and stood up to a motorcycle gang.

"She was, at first"

FLASHBACK

"So, it's been a month, tomorrow, a month tomorrow" Veronica said as Logan walked her up the path to her front door, Logan was glad to hear her babbling it said good things for what he had planed.

"I was thinking we shouldn't brake up," Logan said all in a rush, barely getting the words out before he lost his nerve

"Of course not, you'd look like a cad braking up with me on our anniversary, we'll wait week" Logan wasn't sure if Veronica was willfully misunderstanding him or not.

"No, I mean at all. We're good together, Veronica. You see that right?" Logan asked and dragged her by the hand away from the front door and over to a garden chair. And sat her down, still holding her hand he took a seat beside her.

"You'd drive me insane with in a week" Veronica argued

"We've been together a month"

"That wasn't real Logan, it was pretend"

"It was real for me. Think about it Veronica" Logan reached out and caressed her cheek "Just give me a chance"

END FLASHBACK

"I convinced her to not to brake up with me, pretty much been doing it ever since"

LoVe 

Logan and Wallace walked in to the kitchen of Logan's house to see Logan's mum, Lynn, and Veronica laughing as Veronica rolled out her pie crust and Lynn was cutting mushrooms.

"My Man!" Veronica said abandoning her pie crust and running around the island bench and throw her self in to Logan's arms "Glad you could come" Veronica said addressing Wallace briefly before attaching her lips to Logan's

"You realize it's been like two hours since you last saw each other right" Wallace said

"Shut up, Mum this is Wallace, Wallace this mum" Logan said barely taking his lips away from Veronica's in order to speak before reattaching them.

Veronica pushed Logan off her, and turned in his embrace "Wallace, Lynn Echolls, Lynn this is Wallace." Veronica said

"It's a pleasure" Lynn said with a smile

"So you mum was ok with you spending the whole weekend at the house of a person you met a week ago"

"I had to promise Mrs. Fennel that we would not have any wild sex or alcohol," Logan said looked down at Veronica in his arms.

"What the hell am I doing here then?" Veronica said and pulled out of Logan's arms, and went back to work in the kitchen

"You better be makin' me pie woman" Logan yelled which prompted Veronica to throw a bit of the mushroom Lynn had been cutting at him. Logan caught it and popped it in to his mouth with a grin.

"Next time," Lynn said looking at Veronica, with mock severity "use shellfish" that coursed both women to burst in to laughter.

"Come on I'll show you where you can dump your stuff"

"Doesn't that bother you?" Wallace asked gesturing over his shoulder at the women cooking together.

"Mum and Veronica? Na, I saw her with Lilly this is better." Logan said and led Wallace to his bed room "Just dump you stuff anywhere."

LoVe 

The party was centered on a bonfire, a quiet the party it was kegs and mixed drinks, Duncan sat in his car, surveying the party in the company of Troy Vandergrift.

"What do you say, dog? You ready to get this party started? You ready to burn this mother down. Up, jump… the boogie," Troy asked, Duncan laughed

"My plan? And I haven't worked this out entirely yet so bear with me, was to" Duncan gestured with both hands "raise the roof"

"See that is so you man, Mr Old School," Troy said with a teasing smile.

"Me Old School? You're the one who wanted to come down and get jiggy wid' it," Duncan rejoined

"Yeah," Troy said

"So, uh, wanna go meet the locals or what?"

"As long as they're humble, god-fearing, salt of the earth types," Troy said with mock seriousness

"Every last one" Duncan said with the same tone.

They got out of the car to head for the party. Casey is already there with a vacuous blonde, Caitlin, trying desperately to get his attention

Casey spotted Duncan as he and Troy got near the bonfire and picked up some drinks.

"Yo, D!" Casey said pushing away Caitlin. "Hey, who's your date, man,"

"Oh…" Duncan said as though realizing for the first time that he was the only one that knew Troy

"It's Troy Vandegraff. His father's the architect who built the County Museum," Caitlin said in anoh so superior tone.

"Oh. Well aren't you the little social columnist," Casey said sarcastically

"Troy, this is Casey," Duncan said and Troy and Casey shook hands at the introduction.

"Hey man," Troy said with a nod

"Was' up." Casey said move a statement then a question.

"I guess you already know Caitlin." Duncan said

"Yeah, from the marina, right?" Troy asked

"So aren't you supposed to be going back east for school?" Caitlin asked the was a hint of flirtation in his voice

"Change of plans. The parents decided they were going to stay in So Cal so I am enrolling here on Monday," Troy said not really enjoying the various blonds attention.

"Yay," Caitlin said with an ambivalent kind of joy

"Well, lucky us, huh?" Casey said

"So how's the party doing, may I ask? Duncan asked Casey who had happily step in to Logan's place as best friend, Casey smiled and jumped back up on to the hood of the car that he had been using as a seat before.

A commotion started up behind them, Weevil, Felix, Chardo and a couple of other bikers were heading through the party towards the fire. Felix started messing with some of the girls who are dancing.

"Whoa, huh. Like this, huh? Just like this," Felix said the girls pushed him away "What? Time for S'Mores?"

Weevil grabbed a beer as Casey hopped down off the hood of the car to go face to face with Weevil.

"This is the good stuff. Ymmm," Weevil said to Felix then turned to look at Casey "Is this imported?

"It's a private party, man," Casey said to Weevil had it been any one else Casey would just hit him and told him to be on his way, but when it came to the PCH bike club one had to be a little more careful.

"Oh, oh, is it? I-I-I'm sorry, I must have been confused. Hey, l-let me ask you something, have I ever asked if you if I could come play through at Torrey Pines? Have you ever run into me surfing down at Cape Crescent? Bro'? Huh?" At first Weevils tone was of mocking courtesy, but his tone soon became enraged "Have you ever even once come home to find us throwing the kegger in your backyard? No? Then what the hell do you think you are doing on our beach?"

"Am I supposed to apologize? Am I supposed to shake in my boots?" Casey asked, he had asked the PCH'ers leave nicely once that was all that was due to them in fact it was more then what was due to thee petty corks

"Maybe," Weevil said

"Look around you, man. It ain't 15 on four tonight," Casey said

A siren from the sheriff's car interrupted the confrontation before it could come to a head.

"This is the Sheriff's Department," Lamb broad cast over the department cars loud speaker, "I want your ID's out and everyone remain where you are," as everyone scattered Lamb put down the microphone.

"We…gonna go after them?" Deputy Sacks asked

"No, let's get out, get the kegs. Tell the guys cook-out at my place tomorrow night," Lamb said smugly.

LoVe 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wallace looked over at Veronica and Logan, they were weird. Most couples wouldn't have invited a third wheel along, but Logan and Veronica didn't hesitate. They were with out a doubt weird, weird worked for them though, Wallace had expected to be spend half the weekend, pretending not to notice them making out, but the two of them had barely kissed expect when one of them entered or left the room.

Logan's eyes seemed to follow Veronica every were, as though he was sure something unspeakable would happen if he took them off her for a second. Wallace understood the behavior with the way that Veronica was treated at school had inspired protective instincts in him to.

The two of them had started out sitting side by side, now Veronica was lying between Logan's legs with her back against his chest. Veronica's cell phone buzzed, Veronica pulled it out of her pocket and opened it

"11:45, last call for the good Chinese fifteen more minuets and we're stuck with the bad stuff" Veronica said and pushed herself of Logan, she turned and kissed Logan quickly then stood "I'm going to change"

Logan waited till Veronica was out of the room then turned to face Wallace "Not sure if you picked up on it, but the was my Veronica's very subtle hint that I should that I should order Chinese"

"Oh is that what that was?" Wallace asked with mock surprise

"We normally just order one of everything, is there anything that you don't eat?" Logan asked moving over to the phone on the wall.

"Na I'm good, I eat every thing" Wallace said. "You and Veronica do this a lot? This Movie Marathon thing"

"When ever dad go's out of town" Logan said and dialed that phone, Logan give the person on the other end his order and the street address, then hang up the phone.

"Your father doesn't like it you do this?"

"Never asked" Logan said and crossed the room and flopped gracelessly on to the couch that he and Veronica had been on.

"So did you order the Chinese?" Veronica asked as she walked in to the room.

"Would I let you down babe?" Logan asked as Veronica walked across the room. She had changed in to her PJ's a pair of pale blue flannel pajama pants with a cowboy paten and a pale blue t-shirt with a white long sleeved top underneath

Veronica saw how Wallace was looking at her "What you were expecting, love hearts and kittens?" Logan reached up pulled Veronica in to his lap. Veronica looked in to Logan's eyes from her spot on his lap "hey" she whispered

"Hey," Logan replied and pulled her in to a kiss "go pick the next movie" Logan said and pushed her off his lap.

LoVe 

Weevil and Chardo sat in the lounge room playing a football video game on the TV, two small children played in the house running about, chasing each other. The little boy blocked Weevil's view, giving his cousin an advantage.

"Yeah, uh-huh, yeah, stay right there, stay right there," Chardo said encouraging the child to keep up his interference

"Move your ass little man, come on," Weevil said gently pushing the boy out of the way

The banging at the front door, got the attention of all five of the houses residents "Sheriff's Department. Open up" the voice on the other side of the door was clearly that of Sheriff Lamb

"What did you boys do?" Mrs. Navarro asked in a panic.

"Don't worry about it Grandma, we'll handle it, all right?" Chardo said

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Navarro said worried about her grandson they were good boys despite everything, but she stood back as Weevil and Chardo got the door, they opened the door to find Sheriff Lamb there with Deputy Sacks.

"I guess you busted all those rich kids already, huh?" Weevil said expecting to be arrested

"Go in," Lamb ordered Deputy Sacks, Sacks as ordered walked past Weevil and Chardo and entered the house.

"Boys," Lamb said, to Weevil and Chardo, in the most condescending tone that he could manage, He held up a warrant so they and Mrs. Navarro could see it.

"Leticia Navarro, I got a warrant for your arrest. You need to come with us"

"Oh, come on. What's you problem, officer. If you want me, be a man about it, bro,"

"You're crazy. Where you gonna take her, huh? What are the charges?" Weevil and Chardo complained simultaneously

"Credit card fraud," Lamb said walked out leaving Sacks to escort a stunned Mrs. Navarro.

"Well, I…" Mrs. Navarro said with breathless confusion

"Credit ca-?" Weevil said as he followed Lamb outside, Chardo and the children followed out behind him. "She doesn't even have any credit cards, man!"

"Not in her own name, no," Lamb turned back to got in Weevil's face. "But somebody took credit card offers out of the Echolls family trash. They opened up accounts. They rang up charges. You heard anything about that?" Weevil turned to look at Chardo who shakes his head.

"Hey! Nah, I didn't think so. 'Cause it would take a major league loser to let a sweet old lady like that do his time for him." Lamb said

Lamb slapped the warrant onto Weevil's chest and turned to get into his vehicle. Weevil looked back at the children, watching from the top of the steps.

"Get them inside, man," Weevil said to Chardo gesturing to the kids

LoVe 

Veronica walked in to the kitchen, and started to pull bits and pieces out of the refrigerator, both Wallace and Logan had fallen asleep during that last movie, so Veronica had decided it was time for lunch. She looked at what she had pulled out and decided she would make, sandwiches seemed the best choice.

Lynn smiled at Veronica as she came in to the kitchen, Lynn still drank and took her pills when Aaron was away but she wasn't as far gone as she normally was, and until after five she was pretty much sober.

"You realize that as sheltered and papered as Logan is, he does know how to make his own lunch," Lynn said and slipped into place beside Veronica and started to help her prepare the sandwiches.

"The boys are a sleep, and I figured that I let them a stay little while I make lunch," Veronica said

"Veronica, you almost wait on Logan" Her tone was clearly disapproving.

"Only during Mega-Movie-Marathon" Veronica said, she started to butter the thick cut bread that she had picked up last night "He gave up a lot for me, every now and then I pay him back a little"

"Veronica," Lynn started but was cut off by the sound of the front gate buzzer, "oh who on earth?" Lynn asked exasperated.

"I'll take care of it if you like" Veronica offered as she finished cutting a tomato.

"Thank you Veronica," Lynn said with a smile, Veronica knew that Lynn didn't take visitors while Aaron was away she who ever it was at the door was more then likely going to be turned away.

Veronica crossed over to the monitor on the wall and activated the camera, and saw the sheriff in a department car. "Lynn it's the sheriff"

"Buzz him in sweetheart" Lynn called over

"Do I have to Lynn," Veronica said with a whine "Can't I tell him your not here, that you've gone to Australia, and to start swimming. To keep an eye out for sharks?"

"Veronica," Lynn said reproachful tone, but amused tone.

"Fine," Veronica said rolling her eyes "I'll let him in" said and pressed the buzzer with out actually talking to the man. "I'll go show the Sheriff in, shell I" Veronica said and walked out of the kitchen leaving Lynn to continue making lunch. Lynn almost always gave the help time off when Aaron was gone, mostly because Veronica and Logan was bond to have a Mega-Movie-Marathon and Veronica just wasn't comfortable with the help.

Veronica opened the door and stood leaning against the frame waiting for the sheriff, she gave him a fake smile "Welcome, Lynn is in the kitchen, I'll show you though" Veronica said as Lamb and Deputy Sacks

"You and your dad so bad off you had to get a second job, Mars?" Lamb asked Veronica said nothing as lead them though the house, this was Lynn's home and she would not insult the county sheriff while her guest

"What the hell is _he_ doing here," Logan demanded, as Veronica entered kitchen and found that Logan had taken over for her making the sandwiches, he abandoned his station at the bench and came to stand between Veronica and the sheriff, Logan protective instincts always jumped up in the presence of the sheriff. Logan would never be able to forgive the man for mocking Veronica when she was raped.

"I arrested Mrs. Leticia Navarro, for the theft of you credit cards" Sheriff Lamb said as though wanting to be congratulated.

"What!" Logan exclaimed "Mrs. Navarro has been with us since I was eight, she wouldn't do that" Letty Navarro had been employed to keep the Neptune House and full four years before the Echolls family moved in permanently. She had never failed in even one of her duties in all those years.

"I agree with Logan, Sheriff, Mrs. Navarro would not steel from us" Lynn said

"The evidence against her is clear" Lamb said. He looked over at Veronica; it was with out a doubt her fault that he was getting the praise that he deserved.

"Dad and I would have taken care of it, Lynn, you know that" Veronica said

"Aaron said that we had to go to the Sheriff" Lynn said almost apologetically

"Rightly so" Lamb said

"I'm going to take care of this, I'll be at the office," Veronica said, and kissed Logan and walked out of the kitchen, then came back in "tell Wallace bye for me"

"Mrs. Echolls, I would advise you, not to allow Mars and her father to get involved in this." Lamb said as he watch Veronica disappear from sight, it was time to put her in her place "That girl is nothing but trouble"

"_That girl_ has done a lot of good in this house," Lynn said after placing a calming hand on Logan's shoulder. "And I trust her to take care of this. Good day Sheriff."

LoVe 

_  
_Veronica walked in to the main office of Mars Investigations. Keith saw her enter through his open office door; Cliff McCormack was in with him.

"Honey, I thought you were having a movie marathon this weekend" Keith said looking over at his daughter.

Most fathers of sixteen year old girls would have been horrified at the thought of letting their child staying at their boyfriends for an entire weekend. When Logan and Veronica had started to date, Keith would have sooner cut of his own hand then let Veronica spend a weekend all but alone with Logan Echolls, but Veronica seemed to her a calming influence on the boy.

"The Echolls house keeper, Mrs. Navarro, was arrested for-" Veronica started but was cutoff

"Honey we know, Cliffs her lawyer" Keith said

"The Echolls want us to clear her" Veronica said throwing her messenger bag on her desk chair.

"So do we" Keith said.

"Listen to this list of charges to the card – half dozen video games, limo rides, Magic Mountain tickets, motorcycle gear," Cliff said as he handed the list to Keith.

"It goes on like that. I sincerely doubt my client, Mrs. Navarro, suddenly decides to steal from the Echolls after ten years of loyal service just so she can get herself a new piercing from 'Puddy Tats'," Cliff said

"It's gotta be the kid, Eli Navarro, What do they call him?" Keith said addressing the question to Veronica

"Weevil," Veronica answered

"Oh, clearly it's Weevil. Lamb doesn't even believe it's Mrs. Navarro but the PO Box where the merchandise was sent is in her name plus she was wearing a diamond pendant purchased with one of the phoney cards," Cliff said, Veronica's first instinct was to defend her new ally

"Lamb could have set Weevil up, he hates him you know," Veronica said following her instinct.

"Honey, I started picking up Eli Navarro when he was 12," Keith said

"He just helped me out of a jam recently, that's all," Casey Gant had a violent streak and despite that fact that he was afraid of Logan Casey could have easily gotten lost in the moment and harmed her or Wallace if it hadn't been for Weevil's rescue.

"Look, I'm sure he's a real mensch but I've got a grandma in jail and I'd really like to get her out," Cliff said

"We'll dive in, thanks Cliff," Keith said Cliff shock his hand and left the office, moving past Veronica in the doorway.

"Honey, he goes to your school. You mind taking point on this for a few days at least? I'm working on something," Keith asked explained in the same breath

"I'll see what I can find," Veronica said not exactly happy at the idea of having to prove Weevil was the bad guy. Veronica took up the list and began to read though it

LoVe 

Veronica pulled the La Baron up outside Weevil's house, she gets out of the car and walks over to examine Weevil's bike, parked in the street.

"_The trouble with befriending the leader of a motorcycle gang is that at the end of the day, he's still the leader of a motorcycle gang" _Veronica gotout of the car and walked up to the motor bike parked in front of the house _"And as much as I'd like to believe differently, I doubt it's his grandmother who's buying video games and paying for new motorcycle paint jobs," _She lend close to the bike studying the paint work.

"I've hospitalized people for less than what you're doing right now," Weevil announced, getting Veronica's attention. Veronica looked up to see Weevil coming out of the house.

"What? Admiring your paint job?" Veronica covered, badly; despite his statement Veronica didn't really believe that Weevil would harm her in any way.

"I know what you're doing and admiring my paint job isn't it," Weevil said moving closer to Veronica, he really could get over this girls nerve

"I'm just following up on a few things for the lawyer who's representing your grandma," Veronica said holding back on the Echolls asking for her help, not sure if it would make things worst or better.

"Yeah, I met the guy. He says I should confess." Weevil said, his opinion of the public defense lawyer

"Do you think you will?" Veronica said hoping truthfully that her would told her he didn't do anything wrong. If he said it, she would believe him.

"I've got nothing to say to you, man," Weevil said.

"Weevil, your Grandma's in jail," Veronica said, still hoping to get a denial out of him.

"Oh, ar-are you reminding me 'cause I almost forgot," Weevil said with his own form of sarcasm

"I'm just saying with your reputation, you can't blame McCormack for thinking that-" Veronica said trying to explain

"My reputation? Oh well then I guess what everybody says about you is true too, huh? That you, you like it a little freaky, don't you." Weevil said "That you and your boy spy on Duncan Kane. That you send him pictures of the two of you goin' at it. Be honest Veronica. You think you're this big outsider but, push comes to shove, you're still one of them. You still think like one of them. Take off. I don't want you around here," Weevil turned his back on her and returned to the house.

LoVe 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Credit where Credit is due

Veronica left the counselor's office and heads for the main counter of the administration centre . Troy Vandegraff was also waiting at the counter he checked her out, Veronica glanced at him briefly. He was lucky that Logan was no where around, a look like that would have gotten him a broken nose if Logan was a witness to it.

"Giv' us a smile, luv,"Tory asked in a fake cockney accent

"Troy Vandegraff," An office worker called from out of sight.

Troy grinned at Veronica as he headed for the counselor's office, Veronica collected a slip from the counter and turns to leave, running into Wallace on his way in.

"What are you doing in here?" Veronica asked

"Oh hey. I signed up for diving but there were only like four people in the class so they cancelled it, stuck me in here. So don't you mess with me, all right? I'm an Office Aide," Wallace said in a with a mock smug tone and display of his office aid ID badge

"That's great!" Veronica said following Wallace around the counter

"Yeah, for who?" Wallace asked, not seeing how this could possibly be great

"For me. I need you to copy all of Weevil's attendance records from this past month and get them to me," Veronica said as though it should have been obvious

"Do I look like James Bond to you?" Wallace pointed out

"Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead? No. Just copy the attendance records. It's cake. Facile," Veronica said Wallace nodded and smiled which Veronica took as an agreement that he would help and left the administration area with a sense of achievement.

LoVe

Veronica entered her new class though marked **'Student Publications – Ms Dent'**.

Mallory Dent bent over a central table, speaking to one of the students: " …why don't you bring the caption down. See how it looks."

"Okay," The student said moving away.

Ms Dent spotted Veronica and turned to face her more properly "Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, yeah. The counselor stuck me in here," Ms Dent approached her and Veronica handed over some papers and the slip she received at the administration office. "She says I'm disconnected and passionless,"

In the background, Caitlin was at one of the cubicles that lined the walls around the central desk. She looked over at Ms Dent.

"Miss Dent?" Caitlin said ether not caring that said was interrupting, or not thinking Veronica Mars's conversations warranted the normal social niceties

"Caitlin?" Ms Dent asked with patience

"I'm gonna go down to the gym to talk to people for the student poll," A statement not a request

"Be back by the end of the period. And remember that we are a multicultural school with a diverse population of students from a wide range of socio-economic backgrounds," Ms Dent said

"Meaning?" Caitlin asked

"Meaning don't just interview your friends," Ms Dent translated.

Caitlin sighed loudly and rolled her eyes before departing, in a huff.

"So Veronica, welcome to newspaper class," Ms Dent smile with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe I could just take pictures?" Veronica said hopefully

"Well I'm not sure if you could just do that but we can start you there. Do you have any experience with a camera?" Ms Dent asked

"Yeah, some." Veronica said with a small smirk

Ms Dent moved over to a cabinet and unlocked it removing a camera that looked like it could have had a couple of years on Veronica "This is a 35mm camera. Now my suggestion is you're starting out is just to set it on auto and that way you-"

"I'd really be more comfortable if I could just use my own camera," Veronica said pulling her camera out of her bag, "Um, the swivel LCD really comes in handy when you're doing overhead shooting or ground level macro-shooting."

"Right," Ms Dent said bemused

"The optical zoom actually goes up to 71.2mm and it's good to have the raw file option because you can mess with the images post-exposure without nearly the loss of image quality you'd get with a JPEG file," Veronica explained

"And… when it's dark outside, you should-you should use a flash," Ms Dent said offering a piece of information that she new was useless to her clearly camera savvy student.

"I have your first assignment. Are you free after school tomorrow?" Ms Dent said with a thoughtful tone.

"I guess," Veronica answered

"We're doing a feature on Bodie Chang, you know him?" Ms Dent asked

"Surfer. Up until 20 minutes ago, I was in study hall with him," Veronica answered and looked past Ms Dent to Logan, who was seated alone she flashed him a cheeky smile Ms Dent didn't notice

"That's the guy. So he's winning all these competitions. He's got another one up at Gold Coast. Let me introduce you to the guy who's doing the story."

Ms Dent leaded Veronica to the opposite end of the classroom, to another set of the cubicles. Ms Dent leaned over partition.

"Duncan Kane, this is Veronica," Ms Dent said the oblivious to the discomfort of both "Veronica's going to be taking pictures tomorrow and I arranged for you to ride with Bodie's parents."

"No, I'll drive," Duncan jumped in

"Great, maybe Veronica can-" Ms Dent started

"I can drive too," Veronica said,

"Okay. Oil crisis be damned," Ms Dent said, and walked away, if she wasn't a new hire she would have understood the situation

Veronica noticed Wallace in the doorway, he held up some paper interacting he had the attendance records. Veronica nodded to him and he moved away, Veronica moved over to where Logan was sitting alone and sat down in to his lap.

"Hey hansom," Veronica said and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Duncan unbeknownst to both of them was watching the scene.

LoVe

Wallace, Logan and Veronica sat on their own at one of the tables. Veronica is going through the records. Logan was trying to read over Veronica's shoulder.

"Look at this," Veronica said pointing to the paper "Half of these credit card purchases are on-line orders and the ones that were made on school days were made between 11am and 12pm. That's 4th period."

"Yeah, you realized don't you that this guy you're trying to help out, duct taped me butt naked to a flagpole just last week," Wallace pointed out

"Man, you really hold a grudge," Veronica teased

"Yeah, I'm funny that way" Wallace said

"Were not doing it for him, Mrs. Navarro has been with my family for ten years" Logan said.

"Hey you're welcome for those records," Wallace said irritably

"Wallace, King Kong ain't got nothin' on you," Veronica said

"How'd you know?" Wallace asked with a laugh

"But think about this. How can a guy who according to these records was in auto shop seven of the eight days these purchases were made manage to make on-line orders,"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to prove he did it? So you can get his grandma out of jail," Wallace said

"He's got a point babe, I really don't care if Weevil did it or not I just want Mrs. Navarro out of jail," Lagan said

"But it's impossible. There's no internet connection in auto shop," Veronica said

"It can't be hard for him to just slip out of there," Wallace said

"Seven times?" Veronica said doubtfully

Wallace saw the point, and nodded at her to signify that, Lagan grudgingly conceded that to that. _  
_

LoVe

Veronica entered the office of Mars Investigations, and saw Keith and Cliff standing at the filing cabinet

"Yeah but his arraignment isn't until Monday," she herd her father say as she entered the office

"I don't think he did it," Veronica announced not even making it though the door before she spoke.

"Who didn't do what?" Keith asked, needing a little more information to follow his daughters conversation Veronica spread the attendance records out over the desk.

"Weevil. Listen, I was looking through the attendance records at school and I just don't think it's possible-" Veronica said showing her father the records that Wallace had acquired for her.

"Veronica," Keith said trying to get his daughters attention

"Yeah?"

"Cliff's just got back from the courthouse," Keith said

"They released Letty Navarro a couple hours ago," Cliff said

"That's great," said Veronica relived that Mrs. Navarro was now back with her grandchildren

"They released her because Eli 'Weevil' Navarro came in and confessed to the crime," Cliff said

Veronica was stunned, Weevil had been so definitive Saturday night.

LoVe

Veronica reaches the LeBaron and notices a flat tyre. Dick was behind her, tossing an apple with another 09er. As he passes the LeBaron, he rolls his apple on the trunk. He pauses when he sees her bent down examining the flat tire. She looked up at him.

"Bummer," Dick said, this was a very Dick thing to letting the air out of her tire's, Casey Gant would have done something far more creative, but Dick was big on the juvenile pranks.

Dick walked away, making a "okay" gesture with his fingers and tossed his apple to a group of 09ers standing around his car. Veronica watched him go join the 09ers, fed up. Moments later, her jacket and sunglasses off, she want to work trying to loosen the nuts when Troy approached.

"Flat?" Troy asked

"Just as God made me," Veronica retorted, Troy crouched down next to her.

"Are you always this persnickety," Tory asked

"Sometimes I'm even persnickity-er. I'm supposed to be taking surf competition photos in Gold Coast in thirty minutes and… this is my second mysterious flat since school started," Veronica said, _'And you are an 09er'_

"Well here, I mean, let me help you," He reached out to take the tool she is using and after a moment's hesitation, she handed it over. "I'm Troy, by the way," He added

"I'm Veronica," she replied

"Really? Veronica. Okay, yeah, that-that does make a lot more sense," Troy said seemingly relived

"M-makes more sense how?" Veronica asked confused

"Aaa, it's nothing. I just, uh, should never listen to those guys," Troy said pointing over at Dick and the 09er's surrounding him "I mean really, who names a daughter Trampy McBitch,"

They laugh and get on with the tyre. Caitlin arrived on a pink scooter and stopped by Dick, who was on a brake with Madison and as such was dating Caitlin

"Hey" Caitlin said with a flirty smile

"Nice ride," Dick lend over the

"Hey munch, how ya' doin'?" Dick asked the vapid blond

"Good," Caitlin said with a smile

"You got two miles on there,"

"I know. It's new," Caitlin boasted then spotting Veronica and Troy.

"It's cool. Been round school all day?" Dick asked

"What's Troy doing talking to Veronica?" Caitlin asked drawing Dicks attention to the scene across

"What do you care?" Dick asked

"I don't, I just… Has anyone told him?" Caitlin asked.

As Duncan headed for Dick's group, he looked over and sore Veronica and Troy, he walks over to them.

"Hey Veronica, you need a ride? If we don't go now, we'll miss it."

"Umm." Veronica said hopping to thinking of a excuse to not go.

"Go ahead. I'll finish this up and throw the tools in the trunk," Troy said, really not helping out.

"Chivalry not dead. Good to know. I'm right over here," Troy said not helping at all. Veronica grabs her stuff from the trunk, smiles at Troy and heads for Duncan's car.

Logan is not going to like this, ridding 30 miles with side by side with Duncan Kane. And if he finds Troy changing her tier it wouldn't end well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Veronica and Duncan drove in silence, save for the music playing in the car.

'_I should have walked to Gold Coast. It's only thirty miles but with the awkward silence, it feels like 300. In five seconds, I'm just going to do the Charlie's Angel roll right out of the moving car. Five… four… three-'_

"Lilly loved this song," Duncan said as though he was announcing a fact that would make all the bad things that had happened in the past

"Yeah,"

FLASHBACK

Lilly and Veronica were in the same car and Lilly is driving. "Why'd you join Pep Squad, Veronica?" Lilly asked turning her eyes from the road to Veronica and then back to the road.

"Umm, the PE credit. You?" Veronica said with a smile.

"Veronica, I suffer from too much pep. I needed a pep outlet. Plus Sassy says girls who join the clubs really get the fellas," Lilly answered

"'Cause you really need a lot of help on that front," Veronica said doubtfully

"Well, you know what my mom says. You have to kiss a few toads… That's it. That's her entire philosophy,"

"All your mom ever says to me is: 'Veronica, shouldn't you be getting home soon?'" Veronica said for the last mimicking Celeste Kane

"That sounds like her," Lilly said her obvious distaste for her mother showing in her tone.

"Why does she hate me?" Veronica asked honestly confused, most adults liked her.

"At first I thought it was because of Duncan, but you broke up like a year ago. Don't take it personally she's a world class bitch"

FLASHBACK.__

Veronica sighs and then sees something out of the window, "Slow down," Weevil was on a work crew, cleaning up the side of the road. Weevil sees her and they exchange a long look.

LoVe

Photographing the surf contest was kind of fun, it was nice to be able to use her skills to capture some other then lies and betrayal as darkness began to fall Veronica and Duncan climbed back in to his SUV and started the long drive home. And joy of joy, awkward silence was back.

A siren sounded and lights flashed behind them.

"Wonderful," Duncan said pulling up at the side of the road. A deputy approached Duncan's side and shined his flashlight into the car.

"License and registration," The Deputy ordered. Duncan handed them over and the deputy glanced at them. "Can I have the two of you step out of the car?"

"Is there a problem?" Duncan asked

"Got an impound notice on this vehicle. Bunch of parking tickets and a moving violation dated October 3rd," The deputy's mention of the third caught Veronica's attention; the third was the date of Lilly's death.

Duncan only seconds after getting out of the phone standing on the driver's side of the SUV. "They want to impound the car. Guess there were a bunch of tickets," Duncan said into the cell phone, talking to Veronica assumed, Jake Kane his billionaire father, "No. Not mine, Lilly's."

Veronica was also on the phone to her father, standing next to the passenger's side of the car. "Just outside of town on the PCH, about a mile from the Real Inn" Veronica told Logan hearing in the tone of voice that he wasn't happy "It's a long story. I'll tell you when you get here.

The tow truck arrived just as Jake Kane pulled up and got out of his car to talk to the deputy.

"Pull it round the front." The deputy told the Tow Truck driver

"Ready to go?" The driver asked

"Yeah, I've already got it in neutral," the Deputy replied

"Officer! Officer, ah, have you called this into the Sheriff?" Jake asked already knowing the answer it would have never gotten this far if he had

Aah, no sir. We generally don't call in routine traffic violations." The deputy said as though he

"Well, all right, why don't you give him a shout," Jake said clapping the man on the shoulder, and headed toward his son.

"Duncan? Did you get everything out of-" He is surprised to see Veronica on the other side of the car. "Hello, Veronica" Jake said clearly surprised and unsure

"Mr. Kane," Veronica said there was a time, even after Lilly was murdered that Jake Kane was comfortable with Veronica, would ask her about her day and how she had been doing in school, it was often necessary for Lilly to send him away.

'_Where are you Dad?' _Veronica thought to herself, as if in answer to her question Keith Mars pulled up behind the sheriff department car and walked to ward his daughter, confused as to why Logan was not there and still a little angry at her father for not telling her that he was still investigating Lilly's death Veronica allowed her father to put his arm around her but didn't move in to his, like she normally would. Jake and Keith looked uncomfortably at each other across the top of the car.

'_The last time my dad and Jake Kane were in the same place at the same time, was in a Sheriff's Department interrogation room.'_

'_When Jake finished his story, Dad told the most powerful man in town that he was sure he was somehow involved in his own daughter's death.;_

'_Jake went to the press, the adoring press, tears in his eyes and told the world how much he missed his baby and how he was wrongfully accused.'_

'_The fine people of Neptune gathered their pitchforks and torches, stormed the County Commissioner's office and ran Dad out of office.'_

'_My friends got on the bandwagon as well.'_

'_They gave me a choice.'_

'_I could stand by my dad or stand by my dead best friend's family'  
_

'_I chose Dad. It's a decision I live with every day, because as it turned out I wasn't just choosing for my self but also for Logan'_

'_And you want to know the kicker'_

Veronica and Keith headed back to Keith's car as Jake talked with his son.

'_I don't even know what's true anymore. Maybe everyone else is right. Maybe Dad screwed up the investigation. Maybe I gave up my circle of friends, my life, over an error in Dad's judgment.'_

"Hold on, we're not going to move the car, okay." The deputy said to the tow truck driver after hanging up with the sheriff "So sorry Mr. Kane, I had no idea."

"Thank you." Jake said leading his son away

Keith didn't even attempt to hide his displeasure at the deputy's obsequious acquiescence to Jake Kane, of course it was no surprise

LoVe

"So? What's up? You and Duncan starting to hang out again?" Keith asked

'_Yeah, I'll tell you the details of my personal life if you'll tell me why you went after Jake Kane when to everyone else he was a heart-broken father.'_

"Honey? Are you and Duncan start-"

"No. School assignment, that's all. Can we stop by the Neptune Grand?" Veronica said answering her fathers repeated question

"What for?" Keith asked

"The Navarro case. I need a little help." Veronica said

"Isn't that already solved? I thought that they had the confessed criminal in jail." Keith said and Veronica shot him a look that said is this really how you want to play this "Oh, all right, fine. What do you need me to do?"

Veronica smiled please that she and gotten her way and anticipating the task ahead of her

LoVe

Keith lead Veronica through the foyer by her wrist, agitated. He spotted a bellhop who was about to cut across them and warns him off

"Excuse me." Keith said, though it came out sounding rather like an order

He kept going still dragging Veronica until they reach reception. "We need to talk to somebody in security right now. " Keith said impatiently and loudly deliberately making a scene in order to be sure that they would be dealt with quickly "Right now!" It worked the receptionist cringed, intimidated.

"Dad! Will you just back off and let me handle it?" Veronica saidwhispering loudly

"You handle it or I handle it but we're gonna get to the bottom of this, right now." Keith said angrily stabbing with his pointed finger on the reception desk to emphasize his words

"No! Would you just stand over there? You're scaring people." Veronica said to her father then turned to the receptionist"Hi. I'm really hoping you can help me with this."

"What seems to be the problem?" the receptionist asked eager to help and get these people out of her lobby

"I came in here about a month ago with a guy… Long story short, I'm pregnant." Veronica lied

"Gee."

"O-Kay?" the receptionist said not sure yet how she or the hotel was at fault

"Um, here's the thing. The next part's a little embarrassing. I don't remember the guy's name." Keith growled Playing up his roll in this little drama "Or what he looks like. Tequila? Never again." Veronica said pointing back at herself with two thumbs and chuckled "My dad's wondering if there's any sort of surveillance video we could take a look at or… Here's the credit card bill. He had me pay for the room."

"Let me go talk to a manager."The receptionist left with the credit card bill and Keith and Veronica past a congratulatory look.

"That was good," Keith said. They step away from the desk. "What?"

"You were a little bit over the top," Veronica said gesturing slightly

"You think it worked? A little bit," Keith did the same gesture and Veronica repeated it again. "I can bring it down. You try it. You try being bad cop."

"Don't make me laugh." Veronica ordered laughing

"It's easier being good cop than it is bad cop," Keith informed his daughter as the receptionist returned with a bill which she laid on the counter.

"I'm sorry but we only keep video surveillance for two weeks…"Veronica brought her hands to her face in a distressed manner while Keith dropped his head. "…but I did get your detailed bill summary."

"Oh, thanks," Veronica said suddenly chirpy. They walked away, Veronica examining the bill summary as they went.

"Guess who signed for room service in a room charged to the Echolls' family credit card?"

"Who?" Keith asked

"Dick's girlfriend, Caitlin Ford." Veronica announced showing Keith the bill summary as they exit.

LoVe

Veronica arrived from one direction just as Logan came in from another. He wrapped his arms around on her waist as she puts her bag on the central desk.

"I know who it was," Veronica said leaning back against her boyfriends chest

"Who what was?" Logan asked

"Who stole your mom's credit cards they made a mistake when they went to the Hotel Neptune Grand 'cause Caitlin Ford signed for the room service tab,"

"How the hell did Catlin Ford get a hold of my mother's credit cards?" Logan asked

"What to help me find out?" Veronica offered turning in Logan's arms.

"Veronica! I want to show you something. What do you think?" Ms. Dent called to Veronica and gestured to something on the table in front of them, the cover of the Neptune High School Navigator. Veronica's picture of Chang surfing covers the front page with the caption "Chang Ten" and "story by Duncan Kane, photos by Veronica Mars".

"Wow!" said blown away by what she saw

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ms. Dent asked

"Yeah," Ms. Dent smiled looking down at Veronica as she stared proudly at her by line.

LoVe

Veronica and Wallace were sitting at their table, in the middle of a conversation.

"That's so typical,"

"Yeah, yeah" Wallace agreed

Troy came up behind them and sat down next to Veronica, Wallace lifted his eye brows "How's that spare tyre holding out?"

"Ahh, there it is: the quid pro quo," Veronica said

"Hey, this great nation of ours was built on quid pro quo. I am having a party on Saturday and you should come. Well, both of you," Troy said saying the last to Wallace

"Cool," Wallace said not really meaning it but not really sure how to react

"But, especially you,"

"Haven't you heard? I'm not allowed in the first class cabin," Veronica said, then shrugged, "Plus my boyfriend, he is kind of the jealous type"

"Boyfriend?" Troy asked

"Yep," Veronica said and looked over Troy's shoulder to find Logan walking toward him. "And his is on his way over here now she you might want to run away, now."

LoVe


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey man," Wallace said as Logan sat down next to Veronica and draped his arm her shoulder.

Logan gestured toward Troy's retreating was a thrust of his head, "What he want?" he asked

"Your girl," Wallace said

"Sitting right here," Veronica said pointing to herself

"He's been sniffing around her for days," Wallace said "You wanna watch him,"

"Oh, I'll be watching him," Logan said with obvious venom in his tone. Logan watched Troy hightail it away. Then turned to look at Veronica "Maybe I ought to mark my territory," Logan said closing in on Veronica's neck.

Any other time Veronica may have defused the situation with wit, but not today. Logan needed the reassurance, physical proof that she was his, that she wasn't going to leave him.

Logan was a physical being, touch was incredibly important to him, because of his fathers violent nature and his mothers withdrawal, Logan tended to judge a person by the way that they touched him.

Veronica pulled away from Logan after a moment, and after placing a soft kiss on Logan's lips turned to watch as Tory headed toward the 09er's more specifically Caitlin. Veronica had to finish this case she had to get this done so Logan could have Mrs. Navarro back in the house and she wanted balance back in Logan's life. And that fact that Caitlin Ford was clearly the bad guy in this little drama just made it fun.

Veronica examined the itemized bill from the Neptune Grand, adding to a total of $1025.90, which includes seven telephone numbers:

_#619-555-0121_

_#858-555-0199_

_#858-555-0165_

_#619-555-0173_

_#858-555-0152_

_#619-555-0149_

_#619-555-0136_

Veronica pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number.

"_Hello! And thank you for calling Movieline."_ Came through the phone, Veronica smiled and shock her head disconnecting the call and crossed out the first numberThen began to dial the second number.

"_Hello?"_ A female voice said

'Yeah, hi. Uh, this number appeared on my cell phone bill and I don't recognize it. Can you tell me who this is?" Veronica asked in to her phone. And smiled at her boys, Wallace shock his head and Logan smiled brightly yet another my girl is amazing moment.

"_It's Jesse Ford. And who's this?"_ The voice replied through the phone.

Veronica cut off the call. She crossed off the latest number and was down to the last one – 619-555-0136.

Veronica punched in the number.

Veronica only got a generic voice mail that didn't actually that didn't actually mention who was the actual owner of the phone. Veronica hang up the phone and hit the speed dial.

"Dad, hey, can you run a cell phone number for me?" Veronica said in to the phone. Veronica listened to her father read out the reverse directory on the number she had given him and pieces started to click together. "Wanna be my muscle, baby?" Veronica asked

"Ronnie, I love you but Mrs. Navarro has been cleared and will be back at work isn't that what we wanted?"

"What about the truth?" Veronica asked

"You are gonna have to sell me with more then the truth, what's in it for me?"

"Twenty minutes in the pool house?" Veronica offered, with a smile.

"Thirty and you have a deal," Logan countered, leaning forward to claim her lips again.

"Done and done" Veronica said and lent in to kiss Logan and nipped at his lips as she pulled away. She took his hand and pulled him up.

"You are comin'?" Logan asked Wallace

"I don't have to join you in the pool house too do I" Wallace rejoined

"Even think about and I would have to give you a black eye on principle, I'd hate to do it but she is my girl, I hope you understand?"

"Completely," Wallace said raising her hand in a surrender gesture, and followed after Logan as Veronica pulled Logan along behind her and in to the main hall of the school.

Once inside Veronica spotted Chardo quickly moved with spend and purpose. She just planted her hands on his shoulder and side and pushed him in to the girls bathroom, the moment that she got him in the door he pushed her away from him. He may have done more but Logan and Wallace entered the bathroom right behind her, when Chardo saw Logan he froze.

"Watch it little girl." Chardo said.

It wasn't until that moment that Logan realized that Chardo had been the one to take the pre approved credit card application.

"Confess, it's good for the soul." Veronica announced

"What?" Chardo said and stupidly gave himself away by looking at Logan. The man really wasn't a very good lair.

"Moron says what." Veronica said running the words together.

"What?" Chardo replied, baffled and confused by the third grade joke

"You're busted, Chardo, do I have to spell it out for you?" Veronica said she could practically hear Logan's eyes rolling behind her.

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"Did you take a class or are you naturally this stupid?" Logan asked

"All right. So one day, you go to pick up your grandma at the Echolls' house and she asks you to take out a bag of trash and there they are in front of you, virgin, high-limit, pre-approved credit card applications. Just phone in the confirmation code and start spending. Then you use Logan Echolls' family credit cards to take out Caitlin Ford in the manner to which she's accustomed. Gourmet meals, five star hotels, limo rides. But the best part about it… is that your cousin Weevil takes the fall for you. So you're promoted." Veronica said her 'Who done it' tone of voice

"I didn't want that to happen. Weevil's like my brother." Chardo defended

"Your brother's out picking up trash on the highway." Veronica informed him

"You know what? It's killing me, okay? But, you see I got a plan." Chardo said.

Wallace looked over at Logan, he was surprised to see that wit the exception of one insult Logan had been completely quiet. The fact of the matter was that when Veronica started work for he father at Mars Investigations she and Logan made a deal, he would let her do what she needed to do and he wouldn't get involved as long he was there with her or if he couldn't be with her Backup was.

"I'm all ears." Veronica said

"Caitlin and me, we're gonna run away." Chardo said as though proud of his idea, Veronica couldn't help but laugh "We are and once we're gone, then I'll write a confession, I'll send it back. They gotta let Weevil go then."

"Chardo? Caitlin Ford is never gonna run away with you." Veronica stated as though believing that was the stupidest thing that Chardo had ever believed.

"You don't know her," Chardo argued. Coursing Logan to snort in attempt to keep in his laughter.

"Oh, I know her. She's a thrill seeker. Doing you was like doing the Dew and that's all it was," Veronica said with a clear tone of disbelief

Chardo headed for the door, pushing past Veronica's muscle, otherwise known as Logan and Wallace.

"What are you going to do when Weevil finds out?" Veronica asked implying a threat, but not sure weather Chardo actually picked up on it.

"How's Weevil gonna find out?" Chardo asked turning to back Veronica

"You should turn yourself in," Veronica said quietly reinforcing her threat.

"I ain't going nowhere without her." Chardo said with a sniff, "Caitlin and me, we love each other." Chardo turned away from again and put his hand on the door.

**"**So tell me why every time I see her, either Dick Casablancas has his hands all over her, or she's making eyes at Casey Grant"

Chardo paused with his back to Veronica before wrenching the door open and exiting the bathroom.

LoVe

_  
_Veronica sat with Letitia Navarro at dinner table.

"I don't understand why you're doing it. You know that Chardo gave you that pendant but you're letting Weevil do the time for him?" Veronica asked

"Eli is still seventeen. Chardo is eighteen and he's got a record. They'd send him to prison. Weevil can do four months of juvie," Mrs. Navarro said trying to explain to Veronica why she hadn't came forward with her knowledge

"Weevil thinks he's taking the fall for you," Veronica said

"I have dinner to fix," Mrs. Navarro said dismissively as she got up from the table.

"Do you know what he was doing with those credit cards?" Veronica asked she pulled out the list of credit card charges and walked over to Letitia "He spent all that money, thousands of dollars, taking out a spoiled, rich, white girl."

Letitia raised her eyebrows assink into another chair.

"You could have lost your job and now Weevil's doing time so that Chardo can take this girl out in style," Veronica said

"Let me see those receipts," Mrs. Navarro, Veronica obeyed quickly handing it over. It wasn't long before Mrs. Navarro was on the phone telling the sheriff what she knew, and being informed when Weevil was going to be released.

"Hijo!" Mrs. Navarro exclaimed and ran down the steps to embrace her grandson "Oh, it's so good to have you home,"

Weevil looked up at Veronica, leaning on the porch. He climbed the steps of #2528 towards her. "Veronica Mars, I hear you're to thank for this Kodak moment. Didn't you get the memo? The bad guy was already in jail. Gimme some love."

"My boyfriend might object," Veronica said with a smile.

"Get over here," Weevil gave her a big hug.

"Hijo, I wanna make you something to eat," Mrs. Navarro said her motherly nature bubbling to the top

"Okay," Weevil said giving in to his grandmother, Letitia headed into the house, after giving her grandson another fond look.

"You should know. The judge issued a warrant for Chardo after authorizing your release. They're out looking for him," Veronica said not completely sure how the Latino biker was going to take the statement, truthfully Veronica had trouble reading him.

"Yeah, well. They won't be the only ones," Weevil said, making his position on the

LoVe

Veronica was at her desk in the main office, Keith was his office. "Dad?" Veronica asked

"Yeah, honey." Keith answered

"What made you go after Jake Kane?" Veronica asked

"What makes you ask?" Keith asked unsure what had made Veronica ask now.

"Other than that question defines our very existence? I think if I knew more about the case and the evidence…" Veronica replied. Keith came in and sat on her desk

"Honey, it's ugly. I want thoughts of Lilly's death out of your head. I don't wanna pour more into it," Keith said trying to talk Veronica away from the case

"I can handle it," Veronica insisted

"Let's look at it this way. If I knew what would happen to us, that your mom would leave, that school would get tougher for you, I never would have pursued Jake Kane the way I did," Keith said replying with out really answering the question, the dodge was artful all that Veronica had herd was 'The way I did' he would have still gone after him just with a little more tact

"I still wanna know," Veronica pushed again

"I know you do. Let's go home," Keith said dodged again, Veronica made no attempt to hide her disappointment.

LoVe

Veronica walked slowly towards the Sheriff's Department.

'_A couple of weeks before Lilly was murdered and Dad was still Sheriff, she and I snuck into the backroom and made ourselves fake IDs so we could get into clubs. I had them sent to my house. They arrived days after her body was discovered. I stuck them in a drawer and forgot about them until the deputy mentioned Lilly's October 3rd ticket.' _

Veronica approaches the counter where Inga's weekend replacement is acting as receptionist.

'_The good thing about visiting the Sheriff's Department on a Sunday, is that most of the people who work on weekends don't remember me. They're new,'_

"Is there something I can help you with?" the weekend receptionist asked

"Yeah, the insurance company called my dad and said we have an outstanding ticket. Um, there's the license number." Veronica said handing over a slip of paper with Duncan's plate number on it.

"Okay and can I see your ID?"

Veronica pulled out an ID and handed it over just as Lamb came up behind her. The weekend receptionist made the universally accepted gesture for "just a minute" and walked away from the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Lamb asked

"I'm just paying off a ticket," Veronica replied with a mix of innocence and annoyance

Lamb glared at her suspiciously then walked towards his office.

"Hey, any luck finding Chardo Navarro? No? You should talk to my dad; he's really good at that sort of thing." Veronica said not being able to stop herself from taking a stab at the pretty-boy sheriff

"You got a smart mouth, kid," Lamb stated, Veronica smiled sweetly and shrugged and Lamb headed into his office with an annoyed shake of his head just as the weekend receptionist returned

"Yeah, I don't think there's any wiggle room on this one," she said handing over the papers and ID that veronica had given her along with the photo from the terrific camera that logged the fine on what had been at the time Lilly's car.

"Thanks. I'll mail in the payment," Veronica said now having got what she came for and being desperate to get out of the office before the planet shifted in it's orbit, hell froze over, or what ever else it was that was necessary for Lamb to figure out what she was doing

"All right, Miss Kane. Sorry about the bad news." The weekend receptionist said, almost giving the game away as Lamb stuck his head out the door to his office not sure of what he had herd

LoVe

Veronica was sitting at one of the school outdoor tables.

'_I haven't gone more than thirty minutes without glancing at the ticket. One of those automated intersection cameras caught Lilly running a red light at 6:02PM, almost two hours after her supposed time of death. I don't know if it's the photo of Lilly, singing and smiling on the final day of her life that's been haunting me or the fact that suddenly none of the Kane's have alibis that hold up – Jake, Celeste, even Duncan. Dad was right. The case doesn't add up. I made a choice a long time ago. Stand by Dad or stand by the people tearing him down'_

Veronica looked down at the ticket and tried to script in her head how she was going to explain it to Logan, or get away with not explaining it the former would be painful and the later damn near impossible, not that she was ready to give it a go.

Troy, who had approached Veronica from behind, took a seat next to her, acting instinctively Veronica both moved away from the newcomer a little and folded the ticket away

"You didn't make it Saturday night," He said as though he truthfully expected her to show up at his party.

"Wow! You are ether incredibly determined, or learning impaired, I'm not really sure which, but if it is the former you want to leave right now before my boyfriend come out here and makes it the later.

"Well a wise man once said that a "No" is like a "Yes" except with different letters and arranged in a different order and spoken out loud but, you know, it disappears on the wind," Troy said with what I'm sure he thought was a charming smile.

"I'm really serious about the leaving," Veronica said, moving from indifferent to dislike when it came to this guy and was openly relieved when Logan and Wallace joined them.

"Did you not just hear my girlfriend telling you to leave" Logan said placing his hand on Veronica shoulder in a clear sign of possession. Veronica lend in to his touch as an acknowledgement and acceptance of the act.

"You leave now, or we make you," Wallace said standing beside Logan. Troy practically ran away.

"You ok baby?" Logan said after sitting down next to her and pulling her as close as he could get with out her being in his lap. Veronica nodded into his chest deciding that this was really the best time to tell Logan that she had proof that all was not right with Lilly's case

"Guys, look." Veronica said nodding toward the 09er table.

Caitlin went to sit next to Casey when one of the girls deliberately moves to block her. Caitlin tries to sit further along the table next her trusty fall back Dick, but she is again blocked. Veronica watches with pained familiarity. It takes Caitlin a moment but she realizes what happening after all she not the first person that it has happened to.

"Hate to be her," Wallace said not realizing that both Logan and Veronica have had their turn in Caitlin's place

"Yeah, that would suck." Veronica said and turned to look up at Logan then at Wallace, her life wasn't so bad; in fact right now it was good.

She smile tilted her head a little and bit her lip. A look Logan instantly recognized as a request for food, given the time of the day Logan decided that ice-cream was in order.

"I want ice-cream," He simply announced and stood pulling Veronica with him, "Comin' with?" Logan asked Wallace.

"You're not going to go all cutesy and shear a sundae are you?" Wallace said pulling a face but standing to join them.

"Please she's likely to eat two on her own" Logan said earning himself an elbow in the ribs as the three of them walked of together.

End Credit Where Credits Due


End file.
